random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes
The episodes of The Bunker here. You can add to it as long as your in the main cast. So what are you waiting for? The sequel to Meapless in Seattle and/or Wreck-It Ralph 2? Okay, maybe you are, BUT MAKE THOSE EPISODES! *Episodes Mochlum will make before Bunker 2.0 *Episodes MS will make before Bunker 2.0 *Episodes Tornadospeed Will Make Before The Bunker 2.0 *Episodes CCs will make before the Bunker 2.0 *Episodes ACF will make before The Bunker 2.0 *Episodes Kh2cool will make before The Bunker 2.0 *Episodes Fredthefish will make before the Bunker 2.0 *Episodes Faves3000 will make before The Bunker 2.0 *Episodes VManJustice Will Make Before Bunker 2.0 Key * = Finished Episode ** = In Progress *** = Unmade Season 1 (Complete) #Pilot: The gang finds teh Bunker... * #Hungering for Some Games: Redsox (after reading The Hunger Games), becomes paranoid, and thinking that North America has become Panem, just like in teh books. ACF and MissingNo. try to tell him that it's only in teh books, but Redsox doesn't believe them. * #Boredom: Everyone get's bored.. * #The Cake: People crave cake, but they forgot it's a lie... * #Game Addict: MissingNo begins to get more addicted to an old video game and cannot listen to the gang. * #The Legend of Hermione: Hermione, the princess of London, is kidnapped by the reincarnation of Miley Cirius, who kidnaps Hermione. Now Mochlum was chosen by the Goddess to go to the surface to save her. * #Impossible Keyboard: Tornadospeed makes an impossible keyboard for no reason. * #A CCs and Cream-Centered Episode: See how CCs and Cream has to deal with the Bunker! * #Going to EVIL: A gang member dissapears overnight, and the rest believe that they were lured to Justin Bieber. * #Missin' Chicken: When the bunker runs out of fried chicken, people start to go insane... * #Torture: Justin Bieber finds the bunker. He stays outside the bunker and sings all of his songs five times until the gang comes out. * #The 4th Wall: The gang becomes aware of the fourth wall and attempts to fix the wall before the show is destroyed. * #Prank Day: Today is Prank Day (NOT April Fools) and everyone is pranking each oher. But Justin Bieber and those teens might ruin it... * #The Epic Search: Someone stole all the M&M cookies so MarioPhineas76, CCs, and Dan go search for them and fins out who stole them. * #Final Bran-tasy! - CC00 and the gang try out Final Bran-tasy and keep eating until it ACTUALLY TASTES LIKE FOOD! * #THE MOON EPISODE!: The gang goes to The Moon for Moon Ice Cream. * #Negativity: Phineas and Ferb find their molecular seperator in the Archieves, but it accidentally fires at everyone, seperating their personalities. * #Boredom 2: The Return of Boring-ness: After someone messes with the Boring-inator, everyone in The Bunker gets boring. Again. * #I Knew This Day Would Come Part 1 Justin Bieber and the teens kidnappes Rainbow Dash, Dan, and a user. The gang must find them before it's too late! * #I Knew This Day Would Come Part 2: Same thing as above, but this time, the gang finds out that the 3 have been brainwashed. * #I Knew This Day Would Come Part 3: Same thing as above, but after the 3 are back to normal, they must fight the teens, and J.B. The season finale, leading up to Season 2. * Season 2 #Escaped! - Meanwhile VManJustice was getting to the top of the Tower for a party with the party ponies *(Shiny The Turtle's Debut) #The Bunker Vacation - Everyone decides to go on vacation to the Mushroom Kingdom, but Mochlum's subconciousness gets destroyed and the Moon is about to crash into them. * #I Want to See the War End: The users become homesick of their life before the war. * #Without a Bunker: After an accident destroys the Bunker, the gang must try to repair it before Justin Bieber finds out. * #Valentines Day Special: The Bunker celebrates Valentines Day but it goes horribly wrong after a teen nuke comes in. (UMG'S DEBUT'')* #Llama Food: Another llama attacks Bill the llama and steals all his food. Bill crys so hard the gang has to look for the food. * #Lucky Nickle - Kh2cool finds a lucky nickle and the Bunker will do anything for it so Kh2cool asks to do everything he wanted. ** #Nothing: The Bunker gets a Magic Conch Shell which tells them to do nothing. Meanwhile, the teens freeze the bunker, putting everyone into suspended animation for a century. * #Movie Night: After the inhabitants fight their way to the only movie theater left in America, the users argue over what to see. ** #Trapped Inside: Someone (most likely the teens) has set landmines around the Bunker and leaves the gang isolated. * #Los Bunkerles: Thanks to some colorful magic, the Bunker is transformed into a lively, bustling city full of cartoon characters, but the city is forced to keep down because of the Autotunerz. '(To be finished by CCs and Cream) **''' #A Normal Day in the Bunker: It just happens that today is just a normal day for the Bunker and the Autotunerz. * #The Big Dream Escape!!: The Bunker is trapped in the Realm of Nightmares by the cursed Mare. (To be finished by CCs and Cream) ** #It's Science: Everyone starts getting obsessed with science. * #Finding the Golden: VManJustice and crew find a golden Stone in the bunker ** #Bowling: Crybaby Tom hurts his finger at the bowling alley when the gang goes bowling. * #Paradox: The Bunker starts using paradoxes and end up summoning The Paradox, Random-ness Wiki's old enemy. ** #The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Super Mario Galaxy (2): The Bunker gets a new copy of Super Mario Galaxy 2. But then one day, Tornadospeed begins writing down tips, cheats, and solutions to difficult Galaxies. When the bunker gets frustrated, they all want to see the answers... ** #Meap & Bleap: The episode about the twin brothers, Meap and Bleap ** #Teh Cores: The Personality Cores go on an ADVENTURE! * #Cheese: The whole Bunker goes crazy for cheese. * #The ePISOde that doesn't hAAAAve good gramMEr: nobudy uses grammar goodly * #Twilight vs Twilight at Twilight: Twilight Sparkle and the users battle the twihards. ** #Apparaation: Upon hearing he is magical, Bob tries to apparate and ends up in two. On Justin Bieber's lawn! * #A Bunker-Filled Classic-Style Road Trip - When Phineas and Ferb fixes the Random-ness Wiki Van, the whole Bunker goes on a road trip on a marked path that stretches along the country that was apparently untouched by the War. Phineas and Ferb also rebuilds the No Stop Truck Stop on top of the van. Meanwhile, the Autotunerz recreate the Evil Road Trip Bus and follow the Random-ness Wiki Van, hopefully to destroy all of the places that were left untouched by the war. #Combustion Reaction: Tornadospeed finds Cave Johnson at the deepest floor of the Bunker and they make Combustable lemons. ** #The Soul Swords Act 1: Edge Blade: CCs and Cream has discovered two sacred relics in the attic. They are two sacred swords that together holds the balance of the world's purities and the world's impurities. This, however, may get the Autotunerzs' attention. Will CCs and Cream keep the sacred swords a secret, or will everyone, including the Bunker, get suspicious of him and take it? (To be finished by CCs and Cream) ** Season 3 #The Soul Swords Act 2: X-Calibur: SPOILERZ (To be made by CCs and Cream) ** #Company Takeover: MarioPhineas76 creats a company that starts to get popular and taking over the Earth especially and The Autotunerz want his company stop. So MP76 and his friends try to protect his company, but MP76 gets more bad as his company expands. ** #The Powerpuff Girls Episode: Title. Oh, and apperences by...Uh...The Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpunk Girls. ** #The Convict and the Convict's Lawyer - After Pinkie Pie is falsely accused of murder, Mochlum becomes her lawyer so he can CRUSH the opponents. * #Breakfast vs. Dinner: George the volcano and The king of hyrule battle over wether breakfast or dinner is better, however, they don't realize that they are DESTROYING the bunker. #Insanity: Because of one of Twilight's spells, ACF, Pinke, Bubbles, and Bob go insane. Crumpets. #A Glorious Disneyland Vacation Part 1: Disneyland Park: When the Bunker finds out that the Disneyland Resort has been completely untouched by the war, the Bunker goes on a vacation to Disneyland! This episode takes place in the Disneyland Park. #A Glorious Disneyland Vacation Part 2: Disney California Adventure Park: The Disneyland vacation of the Bunker continues in this episode! This episode takes place in Disney California Adventure Park. #The Walrus Episode : Pinkie Pie adopts a colony of walruses, but they quickly annoy the residents of the Bunker. ** #Drop The Moon: Fredthefish drops the moon on the bunker, and the only one who can stop him is Yoshi. *** #NERP NERP: The users start maing random noises. ** #The Cakey Sequel: Tornadospeed and the gang crave cake again. *** #It's P&F: At2D All Over Again: Phineas and Ferb discover that Perry is a sercet agent. Will Major Mongram discover it? Or will the gang cover it up? ** #Magical Toronto Adventure: CC00 goes to Toronto for magical funtime, but his fun is ruined when Johnny Test and Justin Bieber team up. #DA MOVIE (EPISODE)!!!!!!: Redsox remembers about The Hunger Games parody script he made in the Final Brantasy episode, and he vows to make it. ** #Super Phineas 64: Fredthefish tells the story of how Phineas saved Princess Isabella's castle from the evil Bowsershmirtz. ** #The Paper Mario Episode: Title. *** #Dubstep Glasses: After ACF finds the Dubstep Glasses, everyone gets annoyed with them. ** #BEN: BEN invades teh bunker #Four Little Potatoes: Rawrlego finds 4 potatoes on the ground. ** #A Bad Day for Derpy: Derpy has a bad day ** #Another Bunker:The Bunker decides to take a trip to Antartic to see some penguins, So they turn they're Bunker into a giant airplane, but they fail leading them to crashing into the middle of nowehere, but they find a group of other fictional characters who end up happening to live in that Bunker. #Another Bunker 2:The Bunker want to take they're new friends back home, but they have to get through a bunch of obstacles first. #Invader Keroro: Invader Zim and Keroro team up to Destroy the rest of the world and The Bunker and The Teens, but fail as always. #UNYINZ!:UNYINZ RAID THE BUNKER! Season 4 #THE LOST EPISODE! - After careful consideration, the directors and writers decide to release the lost episode, where The Autotunerz DO take over the world, including The Bunker. (What a great way to start the season! :D) ** #Kh2cool is a little 2cool: Kh2cool runs into a gang of bikers and they tell him that he can become one of them,but his friends aren't happy with what he's done because he's turned into a jerk. ** #Spadinner: Everyone wants spaghetti for dinner, but the teens steal all the dinner in The Mushroom Kingdom. The Bunker goes to stop them, but they have a new weapon: SPONGEBOB SEASONS 6-9 #Something's Not Right Here...: When someone uses the Least-Likely-Thing-Inator on ACF, ACF starts acting girly girl. The Bunker must get her back to normal before the effects last FOREVER! * #North Apartment: Redsox becomes addicted to South Park, but he doesn't want to get both shows to get more controversal, so he does eveything to hide his new love. *** #Eye of the Kool Aide: Banjosnape gets morphed with Kool Aide with the "combinde bascailly everything" made by Kururu and tries to revive it after losing it.*** #Lost on an Island Part 1: Alternate Phineas finds a map too find some barried treasure,so Phineas and Ferb make the Bunker gang a pirate ship to set sale for the treasure,little did they know Justin Beiber is also after the treasure. * #Lost on an Island Part 2: Continuing Where the previous episode left off half of the gang starting looking around the tropical part of the jungle,Kh2cool,Awesomecartoonfan01,Pinkie Pie & Greg slit up while Mochlum,Ferb,Faves3000,Mariophineas76,CCs and Cream and Geopora explored the jungle of the island looking for treasure. * #Lost on an Island Part 3: Justin Beiber and his gang of teenagers finally made it to Pirate Island,the gang still hasn't found the treasure but Justin Beiber hired a scientest to make a gold scanner so they can find the treasure,but more trouble comes with robot,cowboys and space men attack. * #Scientist Time: CompliensCreator00 teams up with some evil scientists by accident, NOT KNOWING they want to destroy The Bunker. ** #Ain't Got Random: Fredthefish loses his randomness and must go on a quest to get it back.** #What Are We Doing in a Computer? - The cast constantly breaks the fourth wall.** #Mochlum and the Old Guys - Mochlum and The Random Old Men go fishing but get interupted by Justin Bieber so they start a competition. * #OUCH!! - HomestarSB9 joins and steps on tacks. ** #SMART-NESS TAKES OVAR!: After someone brought in smart sandwichs, everyone ate them and are acting smart. Can anyone stop this before it gets out of hand? ** #The Worse time of his life - Kh2cool has the worst time of his life when Justin Beiber and the teen celeberties force him to go to Mcdonalds with him,but there car crashes and now Kh2cool survive in the wilderness surronded by his worst enemy's. ** #In Trial - Justin Beiber sues the Bunker after Rainbow Dash hits Justin Beiber in the face with a frying pan,so The Bunker is now in trial of being guilty so they must not be guilty. ** #I knew this rescue would come - This episode is a flashback told during the episode I knew this day would come,it sets the story during that episode but what happens with Kh2cool's side of the story. ** #I knew this rescue would come Part 2 - The episode continues with I knew this rescue would come,with part 2 of Kh2cool's story and the finale of the episode. ** #The Camping Episode - The Bunker goes camping in the wilderness. ** #The Legendary Sandbird!: Fredthefish rides the Legendary Sandbird! *** #World Without ACF Part 1: When 10FCA acciendly injures ACF, everyone wonders if she will make it... The 3 parter is also one of the darkest episodes in the series. ** #100: The gang become self-aware of the show, and the creators decide to cancel The Bunker. (PART 1 OF 2) * #101: The gang does everything to keep the show on-air, even going to WAY EXTREME MEASURES. (PART 2 OF 2) *** #Kash Invades: Kash invades the bunker and stalks everyone. ** #Whitney: Rawrlego, Affenpinscher, Rheax, and Jim are set off to battle Whitney. ** Season 5 #Cranky Bugs: Bugs invade the bunker'(MOON SNAIL'S OFFICIAL DEBUT)' ** #Cute Pets:the gang found pets for the bunker ** #Kidnapped!: A user is kidnapped by 10FCA and the other opposites. ** #New Super Rhythm Thief Bros. 2: RT and his friends find a mysterious lost land so they journey through it until they find out that danger is lurking around the land and that it's going to sink so the four have to escape the lost land before it's too late. *** #Rawr: The Bunker is visited by RAWRBECCA BLACK. (CCs and Cream Approved :p) *** #Invasion of the Guard Droids: The Autotunerz, after being fed up with The Bunker's antics, send their Guard Droids after them. ** #World Without ACF Part 2: To everyone's sadness, ACF dies. How will the Bunker do without there half human, half cartoon friend? ** #World Without ACF Part 3: When everyone finds out that ACF can be brought back, they set out to find that way. *** #Dr.Social Studies Returns :Complienscreator00's worst enemy Dr.Social Studies returns and he wants to have a rematch with CC00,but this time he is not holding back. *** #Filler: The gand decides to make the bunker SHORTY (The new Filler) wen J.B attacks trhe bunker. #Money in Pockets:The Bunker gets a huge fortune after selling all over their Call of Duty games they've accidentally bought thinking it was GTA,now they are filthy stinking rich and are having fun with their money. ** #Maka Hate You : Fredthefish gets extremely enraged when someone cheats on Maka Wuhu in Mario Kart 7, so he sends a virus to them, not knowing it's Justin Beiber. Justin Beiber then plots his revenge. ** #IT'S A TRAP! : A gorilla (Actually Justin bieber in disguise) tries to sell popsicles to everyone. they are infected.(To be made by Moon snail) ** #Da Traen Ried: The cast rides on a train to Europe, for a vacation. SPOILERS: CC00 dies.** #Wiggle: A dance party goes bad after a cat blows up a chicken.* #Hello, I'm Bob: Justin Bieber uses a "brillant diguise' and uses the name "Bob" to snoop around in the bunker. ** #The final straw: Moon snail, Max, and Bob have to fight the Straw king to save their bunker. shall they make it? ** #CaMeO!:Gang Find The Caemo's *** #Dear, Kash: CCBro tames a Kash, clones it, and tames the clones. Yet they take over the bunker when no one's looking. ** #Gourds: EEEEEEEEVIL GOURDS! *** #Placeholder #Placeholder #Placeholder #Placeholder #Chuck's Baconland : Chuck makes some bacon but Derpy accidently adds a cloning potion into the bacon which makes The bunker fill up with bacon! * #Snowstorm: Skooey recalls his time eing stuck in a snowstorm for 15 hours. ** #Journey to Pancakes:The Bunker wakes up in the morning feeling like P.Diddity,so The Warner Siblings make Pancakes but their all out of Pancake Dough so they need to good to pancake island and find pancakes on pancake mountain. ** #The Forth Wall is tired of being broken:The Forth Wall complains to the Bunker to stop breaking the forth wall and he's sick of being broken everday and he just wants to be a normal person just like them. (Being made by Kh2cool) ** #UnEarthBound: Gigayas escapes from Lucas's Toilet (Don't Ask) and heads towards The Bunker. Lucas and Ness, knowing they cant do it alone, try to get Jeff, Paula, Poo and Porky to help them defeat Gigayas! (To Be Made by Banjosnape) #Journey to the Pilot:Phineas and Ferb make a time machine that takes the Bunker back in time to when they first found the Bunker,but before they can go back the time machine is destroyed and their stuck in he first episode. ** Season 6 #The Bunker Future - Past CC00 helps them by inventing a new time machine but they wind up in the future! *** #The Episode with No Script: #The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 136: Olimar's Adventures with Steve (and Lousie) - Olimar, Lousie, and Steve go to the Distant Planet to make money but must save Mochlum, Meap, and Gabe after they crash a bus into it. * #Death DOESN'T Occur In The Family - After ANTOHER death, Soinc puts The Bunker unde "Saftey Mode" #Showing the power: The mystery morpher Comes to the bunker, suprising everyone making them think llewxam is back. #Super Gamer: Phineas and Ferb represent their Game Injector with the new feature to play any game inserted, and everyone plays their favorite video games with it, until the teens replace The Bunker's game supply with Cawck of Doody! *** #I wanna be a snail again: Moon snail wishes to be a snail once again, and they do magic powers #Pie Power: Tornadospeed invents a pie that gives everyone Superpowers. ** #Quagsire's cheese incidence: Quagsire comes to the bunker with magical cheese, but it ends up bad. #The Reviving - CC00, CCBro, and a few others are revived! Yet something strange happens: THEIR SOULS ARE POSSESED! #The Muppet Epishowd! - Muppets show up in the bunker! YAAAAAAAAAAY! (flaps arms uncontrollably) #Pigy the Giant Hungry Thing: After mourning for Nommy, The Evil People get a giant thing they call Pigy and realese it into The Bunker! (SPOILERS: Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward die) #Dat Episode were GPS actally DOES something...NOT! This Is when GPS does something!**'GPS DEBUT' #Dawn of the Dinosaurs: Two dinosaurs come to The Bunker. ** #The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 148: Scientific Risk (Part 1 of 2) - CC00 goes out of The Bunker to get his fellow scientists (who Beiber have enslaved). But it won't be easy. #Welcome Scientists! (Part 2 of 2) - CC00 introduces the Scientists to the Bunker. But Prof. Mysteria's love for explosions may go out of hand. #The Final Countdown - The apcoylyspe comes, so everybody hides in a basment. Beliving it is the end, people reveal secrets. But let's face it, not everyone is going to come out of there alive........... Season 7 #Bunks on a Mission:The first episode of Season 7, Kh2 starts to get sad when he remembers that Justin Beiber scattered everyone whenever the war started and he felt really depressed his two best friends are scattered around the world somewhere, so The Bunker journey's out to find Kh2's two friends. ** #''Don't Worry We'll Get there:Kh2 promises MP76 he'll take him to Japan so he can meet the creator of Nintendo and get his N64,Gamecube,DS,3DS,Gameboy and all of his other nintendo stuff.But Kh2 doesn't realize it will be kinda tough getting MP76 to Japan but he won't go back on his promise. ** #The Bunker - Now With Grey!: A basic Bunker episode with a sense of noglastia..... By that I mean OLD CARTOON BUNKER!!! *** #Senior Citizens: Phineas and Ferb make a machine so the Bunker is old enough to buy the new GTA game,but their accidentally turned into senior citizens and they don't know how to turn back. * #Unenterable: MS's Snorlax blocks the entrance to the bunker. ** #Finally Faves: Faves3000 finally enters the bunker, but it kinda gets off to a bad start since he hits his head and can't seem to get his memory back. Mochlum hates this one for untold reasons (but most people know). ** #The Bunker Choice Awards: After seeing Kids Choice Awards 2012 online the Bunker decides to make their own Kids Choice Awards and do all kinds of skits,awarding and songs. ** #Physically Date A Cartoon Character: Tara Strong comes to the Bunker to tell everyone you can't physically date a cartoon character, and she tells everyone she's gonna stay in the Bunker until everyone knows you can't physically date a cartoon character. ** #Bunker Colors: Wisps move into the Bunker. It's fine at first, but then they morph and make everyone turn into Blocks, Lasers, Fireballs and stuff like that. Meanwhile, Scrouge sues SEGA for not putting him in a game........................YET. ** #Gone with the wind (Literally): Moon snail, ACF and CC00 get blown away by the wind into a forest. together, they must survive. *** #A Young Person's Guide to the Bunker: An entire symphony orchestra comes to the Bunker, running away from Unle Ollie who wants to make them look normal. (Spoiler: Tuba, Bassoon, French Horn, Violin, Triangle, and a bunch of others join) ** #Paris Adventure Part 1:Its Geapora's birthday and the Bunker wants to do something extra special for him, but they don't have any money at the minute, but Kh2 goes into his room and brings out a check for $900,00,600,88 he took out from the Random Bank for Emergency's only, so The Bunker goes to Paris to enjoy everything there. #Fancy Dinner:The Bunker goes to a fancy resturant in Paris,but sadly the cook goes for a coffe break and never returns (I wonder why..) now its up to the Bunker to cook food. '' #''Paris Adventure Part 2:Part 2 of Paris Adventure, Justin Beiber pays Miley Cyrus to go to Paris and destory the Bunker with her stinky breath, so Miley steals Yakko,Coco,Pacman and Rigby to proove that she means buisness, so the Bunker will have to save their friends. #Hyperbeam Rails : Because CompliensCreator00 missed out on most of the last train ride, he decides to pay for Hyperbeam Rails, but they're kinda.... broke. But not for long. #That Guy : Logankart2000 moves in and causes mayhem in teh Bunker. ** #We Don't Like Ike: The Fire Emblem characters realize that nearly every Nintendo franchise has been shown in The Bunker except them, so they attack teh Bunker! *** #Bad History - Mochlum and Tara Strong's bad history is explained through a Pensieve, which causes everyone to believe that they are evil traitors. #The Extream House Party:''Kh2cool informs the Bunker that Phineas has created a hollywood studio since the Bunker's founding,so they plan on making a kids choice awards and do their votes. #Bunked: After a wish upon a star, a comet from the second star to the right came straight on 'till morning and crashed into the Bunker. Out of that comet, came a princess with beauty as bright as sunshine and melodies as sweet as a nightingale's. With all a warm heart, CCs and Cream kindly welcomed the princess into the Bunker. But, through a wicked witch's trick, she is cursed to die very soon. #The Gmone Has Returned! - When the Gnome (from the banned PPG episode...Look it up) returns for revenge on the Powerpuff Girls, The Bunker must defeat him.....WHILE SINGING EVERY LINE IN THE ENTRIE EPISODE! :D (To be made by AwesomeCartoonFan01) #Homeward Meap Act I: The Meapible Journey: In this special season finale, Meap has been assigned to destroy the Autotunerz. In the middle of a battle against Justin Bieber's minions, Meap suddenly disappeared so the Bunker has sent out a search party for Meap. Not knowing what's on the horizon, an incredible journey has begun for Meap. ** Season 8 #Homeward Meap Act II: Meap in San Francisco: The continuing adventures of Meap unravel in this special season premiere. *** (final appearance of CCs and Cream) #Lol:Jondanger23 appears and annoys every one in the bunker. * #Bunkers 14: After the teens steal an important power rod that gives the Bunker electricity and use it to power their new casino, Mochlum, Pinkie Pie, and 12 other famous people team up to break into the casino in this epic break-in comedy! (parody of Oceans 14) ** #Secrets Revealed:The Bunker rides in an airplane so they can visit an island,but their plane crashes and is going to fall into the ocean in 2 hours,so the Bunker wants to reveal they're deepest most darkest secrets before the airplane falls. #The Episode in Which ACF's Old Enemy Returns for Revenge: The Delightful Children from Down The Lane is turning everyone into delightful-ized slaves! It's up to an unlikey hero to save the day. #British Underload Part 1 - The Bunker ran out of stereotypical british things (tea, double-decker buses, etc.), so they go to London to acquire it. When everyone gets there, they get extremely distracted, then later Mochlum find out that London was cursed to eternally distract the citizens! #British Underload Part 2 - Mochlum tries to inform everyone about JB making everyone in the Bunker permanently distracted, but is having trouble. Then, he finds out that JB did it to take over the Bunker! #Fame is Everything:The Bunker finally becomes famous when they find that some hollywood producers and directors had survived the war,and they want to make the Bunker famous,later they really fame is not fun and is really just boring. #Discord Returns - When someone acciendly frees Discord, it is up to the Mane 6, along with the rest of The Bunker, to stop him before the whole world is doomed. #DaRkNeSs... It SuRrOuNdS uS - JB awakens a part of the Super Evil Dark Force, which will destroy the Bunker once and for all if not destroyed by the members of the Bunker before 12:01 AM. *** #What a Day! - ACF becomes busy the whole day. #Boredom 3: Why Do I Even Bother? - Boredom returns yet again #Agent of OWCA - Tyran wants a job so that he can buy a Pie-inator to make pie! He ends up joining OWCA. #Its Gonna Be Fine: The Title Says it All. #The Powerpuff Girls Episode 2: The Sequel That Was Never Meant to Be Made- The Powerpuff Girls fight their evil backwards selfs, The Ffuprewop Girls. Meanwhile, the rest of The Bunker fight their evil backwards selves. #Bob Vs Wakko - Bob and Wakko spend an entire Episode trying to kill eachother, who will win? #''This is so Awkward'' - The Bunker comes home from the Arcade when they find a weird old man inside their Bunker,they have no idea where this old man came from or why he's here but they find it to be annoying. #'4th wall and friends:' the 4th wall reveals his family. the 1st wall breaks when you punch it, the 2nd wall breaks if you lie, and the 3rd wall breaks if you talk to it. #'So full of awful-icity: '''The gang and tyrannisaurus alan need to fend off the Rated A for @$$ league.. #24 Hours Without Kh2cool:After doing an extream stunt Gaepora tells the Bunker Kh2cool has died and he will be revived in 24 hours, The Bunker gets a little upset that Kh2 is gone so Prof.Wright uses part of Kh2's DNA to make a clone of him, but Bubbles accidentally puts Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice inside the clone machine and a new character Kh1cool is born and replaces Kh2cool. #The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 194: The Episode of Optical Illusions - The tale of an old legend begins to unravel in this episode. This old legend will predict what may happen in the future. ''(This is the first episode created by CCs and Cream without his character in it.) #The episode that lacks speaking: like The episode with no script, but with actions. #Pop Quiz: Rawrlego, Rainbow Dash, and Chuck the Chicken give people a "pop quiz" on if they like pop music and send anyone that does to the "Betrayal corner" #Orbital Outing - The peoples of The Bunker spend a picnic in the great wonders of SPAAAAAAAAAAAACE! #The Wormhole: The Bunker is warped into an alternate universe. #''The Lucky Cap:The Bunker throws a party at night and they roast hotdog's while partying,but Kh2 accidentally slips on a banana peel and his hat falls into the fire,everyone feels bad about burning Kh2's signature baseball cap so they by him a new one,but this cap has magical powers so whoever where's it has good luck. Season 9 #The elemental cookies (Movie episode):While bob and flametail were digging in the backyard for treasure, they suddenly dig up the rarest thing:The elemental cookies.as Phineas states, these created the world. (While ACF doesn't believe that at all) HAPPY 200TH EPISODE #Nightmare on Bunker Street: The Bunker hears on the news that a storm is coming, so Everyone gets ready for the storm while locking up the Bunker they get a surprise visit from Rebecca Black who's forced to stay in the Bunker until the storm goes away. #Road to Failure: The gang walk own a new pat, and stupid stuff happens. #A Soundsational Episode!: Everyone suddenly hears an on-going repeating soundtrack of sound effects everywhere. In most of the episode, everyone in the episode can only speak with sound effects. #Wallbreakers Part 1: Narrator Smackdown: The narrators from The Bunker (who looks like a green banana), Spongebob (who looks like a green Patrick) and PPG (who looks like Professor Plutonium from FusionFall) HAVE AN EPIC BATTLE! #Wallbreakers Part 2: The 4th Wall Quits: After getting broken so many times, the 4th wall quits the show and joins another show called The Splunker (an Dutch knock-off which is cancelled at the end of this episode, and the name meaning "Crappy" in Hawaiian). Since there isn't a fourth wall, the directors want to cancel the Bunker because they know they're in a TV show. The Bunker must get the 4th wall back before they are gone forever! #Pop Quiz 2: Not Related to Pop Music: The sequel to "Pop Quiz", but in NORTH KOREA. AND WITH NO POP MUSIC AND QUESTIONS FROM THAT GIANT MOUTH FROM CAPTAIN PLANET! #Japan Trip: Homestar buys some tickets to Japan. #THE END: The world ends #THE BEGINNING AGAIN! :Moch makes earth aain. #Bunker Potter: Mochlum makes a parody of Harry Potter for the Bunker! #Fear Factor 2.0 - Censored #Stupid Wii Adventure - Mochlum gets Super Smash Bros Brawl and plays his Wii so much that it breaks, then borrows everyone else's Wii and breaks them. Everyone gets mad at him and they make him buy them new ones by the end of the day or else they will murder him. #Blockheads Several Blockland users visit the Bunker. #Pinkie Peabrain - When Mochlum starts to get obsessive about Pinkie Pie, he starts acting insane, and only the love of his life will calm him down! #My Little Bunker - After accidentally creating a portal to Equestria, everyone gets sucked in and become ponys! #THE MOON EPISODE 2!:The bunker revives moon snail and he thanks them by making a sequeal to THE MOON EPISODE!. #The Storm - Outside the Bunker a raging thunderstorm happens. A perfect time for a weather experiment. #An Episode - It's an episode...with stuff happening...and a titlecard... #Dash to the Future - Rainbow Dash is stuck in Hill Valley. When? November 12, 1955, of course! #iCheese - The Gang Eat Cheese For Dinner #Fort 101 - The Gang Build a Fort For Phineas And Ferb #The Future is Now - The Time Train appears outside the Bunker and Marty, the Doc, Jennifer, Clara, Jules, and Venre are inside. While trying to get a replacement part, they landed by, The Bunker. #Worst, day, EVER!: The ruers of activision banishes all bunker people into Call of doodoo black poops 2. they must kill Eric Hirshberg and escape from the fanbois before J.B destroys the bunker! #Cooking with Maxwell: Maxwell is a chef. #The Gaker: Gak invades the Bunker. #Am i Human?: ACF mutates into a horrible slime creature after slipping on IQ2U spilled by Bushroot. It's up to Lily the Cockney Magician, Kiki the Wizard Deliver, and Darkwing Duck to save ACF, now half-human, half-cartoon, half-slime, before she dies from gooification. #NO SKATEBOARDING: Darkwing Duck teams up with his friends in order to stop skateboarding after Darkwing starts to remember the ending of a episode of his old show, Darkwing Duck, called "The Incredible Bulk". #I wanna be a human again!: Kajad is turned back into a human #Dutch Slime Monsters: Bingbang32 catches the Dutch Slime Monsters, turning someone into a slime monsters if she sneezes. Lily the Cockney Magician has the cure, but Bingbang becomes afraid of the needle and runs away. Can Maxwell and Rawrlego catch her before she turns the whole of the Bunker into slime monsters? Meanwhile, due to an accident involving all the medicine being dropped, Lily the Cockney Magician and ACF have to travel to a temple in North Korea in search for more. #Mane-iac's Back: When Mane-iac from the MLP: FIM episode "Power Ponies" returns to get revenge on the ponies, all the heroes in the Bunker must stop her. #Calling Doctor Maxwell: Maxwell is called in to pull out a tooth Fluttershy is complaining about. Turns out the tooth is the fang she had at the end of MLP: FIM episode "Bats!" and he needs some help. #The Evil Police: The Random M&M Police from The Epic Search come back to arrest Maxwell for drinking the M&M flavored egg-nog, but it turns out the RM&MP are terroists under the command of the Deal with It glasses. #Super Bunker Kart: The gang have a cart race. Season 10 (Final Season) As season 10 is the final season, all of the episodes here are ''very, very important episodes as this season contains each user's final episode on this series. No more, no less. So yeah, don't just blatantly add stuff here, okay? *'Bersek Button' - Rawrlego and Chuck the Chicken both find themselves captured in side the teen's base. Of course, Chuck is strong enough to break out of his rope trap. Though when he and Rawr try to escape they run into the beliebers. Who end up calling them llamas. All he breaks loose. It's Rawrlego and Chuck the Chicken against the stupidest people in the known universe. *'Stuck In Something.... - '''After Creating A Portal (again....) They Get Sent to the SC2 Universe *'HomeStuck''' - When a the beta for a highly-anticipated game releases, it turns out the game is real, and eventually has a meteor hit into the earth, leaving The Bunker stranded in the middle of the earth. An army of aliens called "trolls" are also trying to learn about them by comunicating with them. When everyone in the Bunker starts dying off, it's up to the past generation of everyone in The Bunker to make things right. *'Mochlum the Hero' - Mochlum one day finds out that Pinkie, Yoshi, Toon Link, Vivian, Doof, and Perry have all been kidnapped by the teens, so they can have second bodies to put their souls in once they grow old and stuff. So Mochlum gets Hero Training from Korra, then travels off on his amazing adventure to save his friends. WITH SPECIAL GUEST STARS KORRA FROM THE LEGEND OF KORRA, AND Amaterasu FROM OKAMI! *The Legends of Kh2cool - When Kh2cool was 12 years old he was given a keyblade, Kh2 never had any idea about why the keyblade chose him, what is the true meaning of a keyblade master and did his ancestors become keyblade masters too? Being curious about why he weilds the key, Kh2cool goes to Phineas and Ferb's Library in the Bunker and borrows a book on keyblade masters. Kh2cool reads that his ancestors are from a world called "The Land of Departure" so he visits the world while his friends Lego55, MarioLuigi123 and Arnold the Monster tag along with him. (Kh2cool's final episode) *'/Moon snail's future/-' Moon snail finds a capsue and opens it to let loose the time eater, who is enraged. he must fight it before it kills his past self and makes him vanish forever. *'The Foolish And The Weak - '''Reports of a Inhuman object in The Bunker are getting high, and things get serous when somebody gets badly injured. The Bunker soon learn that they are against a highly dangerous force.....(NOTE" Though this is Banjo's last episode, it is also his first episode in a way. Quite Odd, Huh?) *'The Return of All Evil' - When EVERY villian from The Bunker team up to destory The Bunker, an epic battle begins. Meanwhile, Yakko tries to confess his feelings to ACF (despite the fact that he sorta already did :P) (And yes, I'm throwing in a ACFxYakko storyline. DEAL WITH IT.) (ACF and the fictional characters' final episode) *'Return to the Planet of the Dinosaurs - When Tyran returns to his planet for a special ceremony, he finds out Stego has gone corrupt and Tyran must reclaim the throne. *Soar Into Your Freedom: The mysteries of CCs and Cream's whereabouts will be revealed in this one-hour special, after disappearing from the Bunker from almost three entire seasons. (planned to be the last episode before the Bunker Movie and the series finale.) *The Bunker Movie' *'Series Finale' - So the gang is having a usual day when the teens actually WIN a fight. The Bunker blows up, and the Bunker citizens must live on the run in a desert with very little water. Mysteriously, they find a huge abandon mobile fortress with several hi-tech futuristic gadgets inside. They go in there, but hours later, the computer that controls the fort gets a mind of it's own, and starts to put the citizens through several dangerous trials. One of them involves the cartoon characters finding a bomb in the Earth's core in a certain amount of time. They do not find it in time, and the bomb starts to tick down to the Earth's doom. The upper citizens find out about this and decide to help them, but must confront the teens, who also found out and are building a space fortress, and the computer, which will not let them escape under any circumstances. Season 11 (Reboot Era) The Bunker was revived at the request of fans. This time, it is produced by a company called "The Bunker Series XI Inc." for syndication. *'Back n' Better' - After years of the Bunker being abandoned, the main cast of the original Bunker series safely returns to the bunker along with the new characters introduced in 2.0 and Cast Away. However, seeing how much have changed between the new series and past series, it is unknown whether the gang wants to go back. *'When Sharknado Attacks' - The Autotunzers come up with their strangest plan yet. *'Brand X' - After the Bunker cast realizes that the Autotunerz are actually big wimps and kick their butts for good, the cast now has to fight a harder faster better stronger villain: BRAND X. *'The Great Zombie War '- Virtually the same as The Bunker 2.0 version, but in the original bunker setting. *'Doctor Moon' - Moon Snail finds the TARDIS lying near the shop while at his grocery trip, and brings it back to the gang to try it out. They then go to the future to stop the apocalypse, full of Dalex, which are stronger Daleks made by Brand X. *'Carbonated Revenge '- Mr. Clipboard suggests that they should attempt overthrowing the new Bunker series with soda ads, thus making Brand X more powerful by bringing this series to what threw the sequel to its knees. *'The Royal Bobber' - The warners head off to a casino called "The Royal Bobber". *'Brand X-2 '- The gang battle Mr. Clipboard and his gang. *'Brand X-Mas' - Brand X ruins Christmas, full plot to be announced. (Season finale) Season 12 (Second Reboot) *'No Villians' - The gang find out that Brand X and the gang are big wimps and kick their butts. Now there's no antagonists. Woop-de-tiddly-doo. Meanwhile, CC00 kills Lil' Gideon with a rolled-up newspaper. *'The Bunker and the Potatocalypse' - The Bunker escape the Potatofoogle. *'Nya Nya Mew Mew Kawaii Bunker-desu' - The users have a kawaii-filled adventure through the world of sugoi Japanese food. *'The End' Season 13 (Third Reboot) A third reboot was attempted, but alas, only one episode was completed. What's the episode about, you may ask? Well, just look down below. *'OMG! YAAAASSS!!!: This new The Bunker season isn't your mother's, your grandmother's, your great-grandmother's, or even your earliest species of ancestors' The Bunker seasons. This time, we made it hip and cool for the youngsters! Can I get a booyah?! BOOYAH!! Non-Season Specific Specials Specials in here are separate from all the other episodes. Usually, the specials here have to deal with the holidays. * '''The Haunted Bunker - The Halloween special * The Bunker Christmas Special! '(tentative title) - The Christmas special * 'A Very Unthankful Thanksgiving: J.B gives the gang a "Feast" To "Apologize" for his mischief, but the "Feast" is explosive. * Springtime for Bieber and Canada: It just so happens that when flowers were starting to bloom in a barren wasteland that was America for a long time, it just has to get withered by an autotuned singer named Justin Bieber when he manages to actually take over America. * The Limits Of Power - The gang fights an unbeatable monster, Llec. Movies *The Bunker Musical Movie!! *Bunker the Movie *Random-ness Wiki (Part 1 of The Trilogy Prequel) *Random-ness Wiki II (Part 2 of the Trilogy Prequel) *Random-ness Wiki III (Part 3 of the Trilogy Prequel) DVD *The Bunker: Half Human, Half Cartoon *The Bunker: Potatoes are for Humans *The Bunker: Still Alive *The Bunker: The Epic End *The Bunker Specialthon! *The Bunker: The Amazing Mochlum! *The Bunker: Kick It Up A Notch *The bunker complete season pack Category:The Bunker Category:Pages made by AwesomeCartoonFan01 Category:Random Works! Category:Majora's Mask Category:Some other 5th thing... so... yeah. Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Some other 7th thing. Category:Episodes Category:Tv